User blog:TheLoneNord/The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter: Issue 6, May 26th, 2013
---- May 26th, 2013 ---- Hello, and thank you for reading the next edition of the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter! It seems to be going so fast! We usually discuss the wiki and how users think of them and what is popular in the newsletter. May has gone by fast, and it is almost June already! Thanks for reading. ---- ---- Like I said before, the wiki is still seemingly growing. The wiki's glory days, a year later, are once again coming into place. This wiki seems to have a bright future, and I am glad to be a part of it. The users seem to be having more fun of a time, and I am proud of that experience and hope to see it more as time goes on. ---- These are the Reviews Me's! Where I ask users and question and they give their answer/opinion on it. If you would like to be interviewed in the next newsletter edition, leave a comment and I may be able to do it. 1- What are your current opinions on role-play vs. fan-fiction on here? 2- What are your plans to do this summer on here and/or in real life? 3- Anything we could make better on the wiki for you to have a better experience? ---- IloveJeice 1: Role-play and Fan fiction are equally nice and great. They do them both because they are so awesome. But I mostly like the RP because I get to battle people stronger weaker or even equal to me. And that's just cool. 2: My plans on the summer is to be more active and edit more and moderate the chat more (If I can't already do that as much as I can.) And I plan on doing some more sagas and Fillers. I would also go outside and invent more tools swords and even more characters and write the names of them in my sketchpad. 3: Well I got nothing else to say for this one because nothing can make me have a better experience than this right now. Except if more users come and support the wiki. ---- BraveNewRoyalty 1: I think there is not enough influence with the saga/arc things and people just make too many random RPs. 2: I plan on being here a lot in the summer but beggars can't be choosers. 3: More users. ---- Jadenyuki93 1: I like role-playing here but I think that currently there isn't a lot of fan fiction. No one really writes it anymore. 2: My plans in the summer in real life is to read a lot of good books and do a lot of hiking in my woods and the creek. I also wanna go to Holiday World. 3: Maybe enforce rules more, but not being really strict or anything. Like I said before, some users can harass (not giving out any names). ---- Should this wiki's colors stay as they are or have a mix of blue? It should have some blue. I like it as it is. Who are this wiki's admins again? :P SupremeLegacy, Supreme Kuzon, Mars6612, BraveNewRoyalty SupremeLegacy, Mars6612, Supreme Kuzon, Video King Supreme Kuzon, Mars6612, IloveJeice, SupremeLegacy Mars6612, Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, Supreme Kuzon, SupremeLegacy Thank you for reading this volume and we hope to see you next time on June 2nd! May 8th 2012 - May 26th 2013